fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ferocious Fight: Joo Dee Vs Tarbo
Introduction On the hidden side of the beach in the Mochina Island, Joo Dee and Leo were both looking at the demon in front of them, unaware of what was going as Tarbo just stared at them with a smile on his face. "So what exactly do you want with me?" She asked glaring as electricity continued to charge throughout her body. "Many things....A private island, a medium rare steak, a hamster and for you to come with me so my brother will stop bitching...." SaidTarbo still smiling and sneakily drawing a dagger from behind his back. "Joo Dee....Do you have any healing spell?" Asked Leo holding his side. "I can help you....Just need these ribs healed." Joo Dee looked over to him, "The second I begin the healing, he's going to jump at me, better be ready to try and take his head, because he isn't human he's a demon" Joo Dee said as she started to produce golden electricity in her right hand as she instantly slammed it right into his chest, leaving her open to Tarbo as he went towards her quickly. Leo quickly stamped on the ground causing a massive wall of rock to block Tarbo's path. "I'm a Earth Mage as well." Smirked Leo. "i'll try to keep the walls up to slow him down while you heal me." Joo Dee nodded as she continued to channel the electrcity, healing Leo the best she could in order for him to be able to help. Leo began to throw up mroe walls and setting them ablaze with his fire magic. "Ok i feel alot better thanks." Said Leo summoning his Guan Dao to his hands. "Lets have some fun!" Joo Dee nodded as she enhanced herself with a Lightning cloak, disappearing as she reappeared right next to Tarbo, attempting to hit him with her lightning palm thrust. Leo charged from the other side attacking with his Guan Dao, as he was about to land a hit Tarbo blocked them. "I am one of the best melee fighters of my siblings......You have little chance ins topping me." Said Tarbo chuckling alittle before countering the attacks with brutal strikes knocking them back. "Come little children we still have alot of play time." Joo Dee jumped back as she quickly went back into her lightning cloak, only this time she seemed to add wings before she flew upward, sending down a barrage of feather daggers at Tarbo. Tarbo melted into shadow and moved so he ended up behind Joo Dee and launched a barrage of shadow fists at her pounding her entire body. Leo attacks with a wave of earth spikes and streams of fire. "Get away from her!!" He shouted as he charged behind his spells towards Tarbo. Joo Dee's cloak had taken most of the attacks Tarbo gave her as she let out a discharge that dealt damage to anything in it's range. Tarbo got hit and dropped to one knee. "That really hurt.....Your strong little one....That dog Markus has taught you well......But that won't matter as your both going to fall." Said Tarbo. "Once you and your sister fall you will go to my brother to become his brides....." Leo swung his blade around striking Tarbo with the blunt edge, sending him a great distance away before letting out a barrage of fire and earth. "Not while i'm still breathing!!!" He shouted before stabbign his blade into the ground and preparing a powrful spell. "Spirits of fire hear my call and lend me your power....Bring forth the sun! Natures Wrath!!!" Suddenly a huge ball of fire appeared above Leo he then pointed to Tarbo and the ball went towards him at speed. "Crap...." Said Tarbo grabbing a near by shadow from a rock and dragging it across making it a much larger shadow. He then lifted one side like lifting a pannel for a wall, Leo's attack went into the shadow and exploded but some still hit Tarbo causing serious damage to his hands and forearms. "Ow ow ow!! You little shit!" "Hehe.....Only issue is now i got not strength left....." Chuckled Leo dropping to one knee. Joo Dee felt the toll the spell took on her as she was panting heavily, "So, do you surrender?" She asked looking at the demon. "Oh hell no!...Hehe get it hell?" Chuckled Tarbo. "I made a funny!" The demon then charged Joo Dee unleashing a barrage of brutal and direct strikes, He threw Joo Dee around like a rag down and smacked Leo down each time he tried to help her. "Boy don't even try me...." He said kicking Leo away and quickly looking around making sure nobody was about to ruin his fun. He then returned to Joo Dee picking up a couple of rocks and throwing them at high speed at her. She smashed each rock with her own fist, "Don't toy with me, I already eradicated one of your kind" She said looking at him with a glare. "You killed a general in our army....I'm one of the big ones....Tarbo, Lord of Hellish Shadow!" Said Tarbo brimming with pride and ego. "She wasn't that strong...She got her rank by sleping with anyone better than her and ripping their hearts out literally." Joo Dee was shocked at what she was hearing, a demon of her power took both her and her sister to defeat, how was she suppose to defeat a higher level demon with the power she had at the momet? She felt beads of sweat going down the sides of her face as she looked over to see Leo still breathing heavily, exhausted from his spell use. "I know what ya thinking....How are you gonna beat me?" He said with a smirk while sitting on a rock. "Well it's a simple answer to a kinda dull question....Your not! I'm here to take you then find your sister and take her to my brother so you can become his brides and create a legion of empowered demons with that nice Gold Lightning you got!" "Like hell your gonna do that!" Said Leo trying to break through broken ribs and exhaustion. "See where i come from that don't me i'm not gonna be able to do that....Idiot...." Said Tarbo casually sending a shadow fist to punch Leo in the face sending him flying. "Your sister however....Well she's just a bonus....Something to pass the time while your busy with the new legion....He's got a very short attention span...." Joo Dee realized that the only situation was to run, try and find some time to get away, but when she was about to activate her Phoenix Drive, she felt shadows engulfing her legs as she slowly felt them rising up to her arms and chest. Suddenly a bolt of white lightning similar to her struck the demon causing the arms to vanish. "Get away from her...." Said a familiar voice. "Her uncle won't be happy if she gets hurt." The person who saved Joo Dee lept down from the near by cliff and landed between Joo Dee and the demon. It was Tao carrying his sword in one hand and a meat bun in another. "Sorry i'm late kid.....Had to get some lunch....." Said Tao as he finished the meat bun and put his mask down over his face. "Me and MArkus sensed this guy appear and he thought i should get some credit for beating back a demon....He's making sure no more have shown up." "Oh great the copy.....I was hoping to get this down without you showing up...." Said Tarbo before sending out a black of darkness magic which Tao blocked with an earth wall. "So why help these creatures? Your not exactly a real one." "Actually i am....Why use a human body? Your not one either." Said Darkas the wall went back down. "Seems abit contradictory if your calling me inhuman and fake." "Hmmm fair point...." Said Tarbo before charging at Dark and Joo Dee resorting to close quaters fighting. Joo Dee dodged as she quickly ran over to Leo, charging Gold Lightning in both of her hands as she pressed it against his chest to heal him. While Joo Dee was doing this Dark was holding off Tarbo using his hate and bloodlust to numb any pain he felt fromt he attacks he was receiving and dishing out more damage. He managed to slam Tarbo around who was slightly caught off guard from Dark's brutality and animalistic nature. "Jeez calm down!" Said Tarbo as he tried to counter only to get clawed across his face by lightning coated fingers. "Or not...." Tarbo managed to get away from Dark and launch a barrage of spell at him, which finally knocked Dark down. "DARK!" She said with shock in her voice as she looked over to see Tarbo looking to her as she kept trying to heal Leo. "One sec kid gotta finish ya friend here." Said Tarbo gettign ready to put his fist through Dark's head. "Relax it'll be quick..." "I doubt your gonna be able to do that..." Said Dark as a magic seal appeared beneath Tarbo and a huge rock pillar sending the demon up in the air. "Joo Dee be a dear and blow him out of the sky." Joo Dee finished healing Leo as she charged all of her remaining magic, sending out one powerful Storm Phoenix Shriek at him, making it's mark as it echoed throughout the area. Tarbo got hit with the blast and took serious damage but still alive. "I shall return!! You haven't seen the las- Oh look a seagull!" He shouted as he fell out of the sky miles away from the others. "There is something seriously wrong with him...." Said Tao with a confused look on his face. "You two ok?" Joo Dee nodded as she fell to her knees, her eyes going dull as her magic energy was just about tapped out. "You dead weight....Lets get her home." Said Dark pointing to Leo. "Dead weight?" he replied confused. "I was fighting before you got here...." "Yeah i'm sure you did..." Said Dark picking Joo Dee up and puting her on his back. They made their way back to where Markus, Ellena, Alice and Cyn were waiting. "Demon has been repelled....Joo Dee's got quiet a scream, sent him a good 20-30 miles away....." Said Dark putting her in a chair. "She put all her magic into the final attack, she'll be fine after alittle rest....Or just zap her with some lightning." Joo Dee groaned a bit as she opened her eyes, "Ugh man, I feel like moist hell..." She said groaning and holding her head to try and stop the pulsing she was feeling. "When i say blow him out of the sky i don't mean nearly kill yourself while doing it kid...." Smirked Dark as he grabbed a bottle of sake from a cabinet in the kitchen. "Next time don't focus all of your magic into an attack...." Dark sat down with his drink as Markus chuckled and sat down as well. "So which one showed up?" Asked Markus lookign at the three. "Tarbo....Shadow/Darkness....He's got afew screws loose to say the least..." Said Dark taking a mouthful of his drink. "Apparently the demon we took on the other day wants to marry and use Joo Dee to create a legion of super-demons." "Ugh, that's something I didn't want happen to me" She said as Cynteria came towards her with a special elixer that she often makes for energy depletion as Joo Dee chugged it down. "Why exactly? I thought the demons wanted nothing to do with the phoenix slayers" She said taking back the glass as Joo Dee groaned a bit and fell to sleep. "Her gold lightning and her ability to recover faster means she's perfect for what the Fire Lord wants......She can be brainwashed to think demons are her allies and enhance them to wipe humans off the planet." Said Dark with a sigh. "I stayed around long enough to know their plans.....They wanted magics that could improve the power of their armies and also more women to breed a larger army......They have Daimon's False Army Magic but that still has limits." "We'll wipe them out before they can try that plan....." Growled Markus before looking at Leo. "Good work kid.....You can stay here till your recovered." "Thank you Lord Hotaru." Said Leo bowing to Markus. "My name is Markus....Use it." He said with a slightly annoyed tone. "I hate being called Lord Hotaru....." Cynteria went over to Joo Dee and picked her up, "Oh boy, what have we been feeding this girl?" She said struggiling until she had Joo Dee in a secure postion and walked her over to her room. "Ok now we need a plan to keep those two save." Said Tao finishing his drink. "Got any Markus?" "Yeah we keep doing what we're doing now.....Except Joo Dee and Chae Yi form a team with Itachi and Motoko.....They'll be able to keep each other safe." Said Markus. "I'm not going to stop them from doing what they want.....Despite the obvious protests from Cyn....." "I agree." Said Alice cracking her knuckles. "Though i really wanna tear that Fire Demon apart." "All in good time sis....All in good time." Said Markus with a dark grin. Cynteria came back, "She's resting comfortably, and by the way, I'm not deaf Markus" She said sending a feather dagger to break his bottle of sake, "Baka". "You can go to the market and resupply the kitchen then Cyn." Said Markus looking at the distinct lack of sake. "Either way we're not gonna imprison them, we will let them carry on." "If Joo Dee is going to be in danger, then it might be time to look into her mastering her full abilities" Cynteria said grabbing the shopping list before heading out to gather more supplies. "I know....When she wakes up we'll work on improving that." Said Markus watching Cyn leae then heading up stairs to check on Joo Dee. Joo Dee felt a cool wind blowing from her window as she opened her eyes quickly, jumping up as she found herself in her bed, looking around to see that she was in her room. She sighed with relief before jumping when she heard her door being knocked. "You ok in there trouble maker?" Said Markus waiting outside the door for permission to enter. She looked under her blanket to make sure her mom didn't strip her down, knowing Joo Dee liked sleeping in all natural, and sighed a big relief as she found herself in her clothes. "Sure, come on in" She said getting up and stretching. Markus walked in and sat on a chair in the corner. "You feeling ok?" He asked glancing around and noticing Chae Yi disturbingly large collection of swords and other weapons. "Hows the armory going?" "Cluttering as usual, I swear why do I have to keep sharing my room with her? She's the Older Sister, when does she get her own room?" Joo Dee asked frustrated as Markus just chuckled at her. "I'm okay, still a bit drained, but I'll manage", "Well there is a house near by thats lookign for a occupant.....Costs afew million but i think we can sort something out." Smirked Markus. "Just rest and not use your magic too much for a coupel days....Though we do need to resume your training as soon as possible." "My training? I thought I learned everything I needed to know, not to mention I made some spells that even you copied" She said smiling slyly as she said it. "Yeah but you still need to refine your magic control.....You took a big risk....Plus your Storm Drive isn't that good." Said Markus examining one of the blades. "So when your ready we'll refine your abilities.....I'll also talk to Leo's father about something during that time." "Leo?" She said blushing, realizing that she had completely forgot to ask about him, "Is he alright?". "He's fine Doc is gonna be checking his injuries later.....He's got some guts i'll talk to his dad about him joining the guild." Said Markus puting the sword away. "He's proven that he can hold his own....I doubt he'd get put into frontline combat after joining the Royal Guards as his dad is one of the highest ranking members." "Oh really? Alright!" She said jumping with joy, but completely forgetting that her uncle was right in front her as she cleared her throat looked away to avoid his gaze. MArkus chuckled and stood up. "Get some rest.....When your rested we resume your training and perfect your magic, so your ready for the fight we're going to have." Said Markus leaving the room and heading down stairs. Joo Dee groaned loudly as she fell down to her bed, looking up at the celing as in her mind, she imagined Leo's face looking down at her with the smile she started to enjoy. Downstairs Raph, Leo, Cyn and Alice sitting around the grand table, Raph was scolding Leo for his rash actions against a demon. "Raph calm down....Leo was doing what he was taught." Said Markus sitting next to Cyn. "Anyone else here would've done the same." "Thats not the point! His training wasn't complete!" Raph glaring at Markus. "If you didn't ask him to give your neice a tour he wouldn't have gotten into this war." "Now that's enough!" Cynteria said sitting up and slamming her fist into the table, "It's one thing to scold a person, but it's another to blame them for what another individual does. My daughter wouldn't have known that the demons were going to go after her" She said with a growl. "Weird how me and Alice are the only two staying calm here." Said Markus sitting back in his chair. "Your son proved he has skill....And due to your postion in the Royal Guard he'll hardly use those skills......Thats why i would like him to join our guild." "What?!" Said Raph shocked. "Why would i allow that?!" "Well two reasons....First being he has more talent than you see and it would be pointless to waste that. The second being that my neice likes him alot and it would be good for her to have someone like him around." Said Markus looking at Raph in a calm manner but giving off a feeling of determination and dominance. Cynteria glared over at Markus, but simply sighed and sat down to drink her drink, waiting for him to deal with the person. Raph sighed. "I'll think about it...." He said standing up and leaving. "Good bye everyone i have matters of war to deal with." "Cya Raph...No hard feelings." Said Markus. Raph left leaving Leo sitting at the table waiting for Doc to finish his current business. "Are you really considering him joining? I mean what is it your really after Markus?" Cynteria said as her food was brought to her. "I like the kid....And when i mentioned the idea to Joo Dee she seemed rather excited....." Said Markus starting to eat his ramen. "I don't think Leo has any objections to this idea either." "Errrr no....I don't...." Said Leo thinking carefully not to say anything to embarise himself. "I mean it's great i'd be with Joo Dee and....Errr....." Cynteria glared at Markus before going to eat as the others looked back at her and simply shrugged off her response. "Overall it's his choice." Said Markus continueing to eat. "I'd like him to join as would Joo Dee." "Well it seems your mind is made up" Cynteria said chomping into her food. "It is....Anyway we got some mroe important things to work on...." Said Markus finishing his meal and heading outside. "He's right...We need to train mroe fi we wanna give these demons a real fight." Said Dark following Markus. "As much as i hate to agree with my brother....He's right we need to focus on preparing ourselves for the fight.....We don't know what these guys can really do....Dark said they're still adapting to their host bodies, i don't wanna be caunt unprepared when they have." Said Alice looking at Cyn. "I'll work in my usual place after I finish eating" She said as the sounds of footsteps could be heard as they looked over to see Joo Dee coming down, "You should be resting young lady" Cynteria said continuing to eat. "I am feeling better after getting some static charge" She said stretching as she blushed when Leo came towards her. As Leo walked up to her a lound bang and a quick bit of earth shaking went through the area. "Well sounds like those two are training hard." Said Alice looking out the window. "You can always tell how much something has gotten to Markus but how hard he trains or fights......Though most of the time before that it seems like he doesn't take note of what people say to him, but he does.....Just doesn't really show it." "Your uncle is scary...." Said Leo neviously being able to feel the amount of power Markus and Dark and putting out during their training. "I didn't think humans could be that powerful." "Eh, you get used it after a while, so I heard what my uncle said, do you want to join up with us?" She said looking to him as he smiled at her and took her hand. "Yeah i do!" Said Leo looking at Joo Dee. "I wanna be able to help my friends and family more than standing around guarding a gate." "Trust me kid you may get a job like that.....That job really wasn't worth the 5 million jewels...." Said Alice rubbing her eyes. "Was worth more like 100." "Awesome!" Joo Dee said going to hug Leo as Cynteria stood up, "You better get out there to practice with your uncle, I'll be back later" She said going over to give her daughter a kiss on the cheek as she walked out the door. As Leo and joo Dee went out the back they saw Dark fly past at high speed and impact the wall to the east which was atleast a quater of a mile away. "Haha take that Tao!" Said MArkus happy with the results. "Where the hell did that come from?" Said dark as he lifted himself out the rubble. "You never hit that hard when i was after your head." "Kinetic transference plus thunder pulse.....You might've been trying to kill me, but i wasn't trying to kill you." Smirked Markus. "Hey uncle, I'm ready to train" Joo Dee said putting her gauntlets on and looking at Dark and Markus. Markus smirked at Joo Dee. "Ok then first we're gonna work on your Storm Drive....We need to get you past the whole beserk thing." Said Markus before looking at Leo. "You can train with Dark abit....That should improve your training." "O-ok...." Said Leo nervously knowing all too well Dark's reputation and power. Next Chapter - Awakening: Terraforming Arrival Category:Fairy Tail: Phantoms Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Phantombeast Category:Yaminogaijin & Phantombeast Category:Chapters